What a waste
by bloodimari246
Summary: Max is the princess of the angels. Along with a terrible past, she has a powerful darkness inside her that is constantly battling with the powerful brightness inside her. Then she meets the new army general, fang. Will he carry her into the light, or will she drag him into the darkness?


**Prologue**

**-Seven Years Ago-**

"Finally, I've caught her. It's taken five years, but i finally have her."

"Yes, sir. It has taken many lives and lots of time, but we've finally gotten subject 904. She's excuisite." The scientist said, smiling down at the tall girl lying on the operating table.

"Yes. They gave us quite a fight. First, I want you to cut off her wings. Have them put in a case. I'd like to keep them seperate for inspection. Don't forget to restrain her." The man said as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"Are you sure about the wings, Sir? They might be crucial to her survival." the scientist questioned.

"I'm sure. When testing her, push her harder than the others. I want to know how long she lasts."

"Yes, sir."

**MAX POV**

_On my way home from a friends house, I looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful blue-purple. As I was staring, small black things started dropping through the clouds. A loud siren went off, and people started running as the falling things landed, taking the figures of men and women, all dressed in black cloaks._

_Suddenly home, I ran through the rooms, looking for my parents. Our house was on fire, smoke running along the now grey ceiling. I shoved open a random door, coming to a quick stop. I sprang forward, towards my father, who was turned away from me, towards the fireplace._

_"Dad!" I stopped as my fahter slowly turned towards me, his eyes wide, surprised. Standing behind him, was another cloaked man, weilding a long silver blade. _

_"Max. You need to lea-" He was cut off as the cloaked man stepped out from behind him._

_"I think it'd be best if she stayed, actually. She's already seen too much, jeb."_

_"I dont care about what you think is best, jack. I'm in charge here, not you." My father said, turning to face the cloaked man. _

_"I guess it's time for me to take over then. It's been an interesting couple of years, Jeb." With that, Jack turned towards my father, winked at me over his shoulder and plunged his blade through my fathers chest._

I woke up gasping, my eyes flying open and immediately closing. I squinted and took in my surroundings. The grey walls and floors, the cold medical bed i lie on, and the distinct smell of rubbing alcohol. I tried to lift my hand, then squinted down at the thick velcro holding my wrists and ankles to the bed.

After what must've been about ten minutes of struggling to break free, a scraping noise sounded, and the door I hadn't noticed in the corner of the room opened. Immediately freezing, I watched as a man in a lab coat walked slowly into the room and up to a desk in the corner of the room. He shuffled through the massive pile of papers sitting on the desk, grunting at a couple of them, before finding a clipboard and walking over to me.

"Well, Maxie, how are you feeling?" he asked as he finally looked up at me.

"Jeb? What... Where... I thought you were dead!" i said, studying his face. He hadn't changed much. his mustcache had a few grey hsirs here and there. His glasses were the same, always sliding down his nose so he had to frequently push them back up. His hair was slightly shorter and thinner than i remembered. His eyes were the ones that changed the most, though. The pupils were dielated, iris' almost black, his eyelids wide open. He looked... insane.

"Jeb? Who calls their father by their first name? And my death was... overly exaggerated. It's been over five years, I'm surprised your mother hasn't told you by now. Anyway, I'll be sure to explain everything that happened later. For now, I need to see how you're doing."

"What do you..." I said, trailing off as I realised I couldn't feel my wings. Just a subtle ache that I didn't realise was there. "What's wrong with my wings?!" I exclaimed, flexing my back, but I still couldn't fell them, and the pain was steadily getting worse.

"They're gone, sweetheart. I'm truly sorry, but i can't have you getting yourself free, now, can I?"

**-Six Months Later-**

"Your majesty! With all do respect, the two of us can't just storm in there by ourselves!" The head army general, benjamin, said. "We have to prepare a special unit, if not an army, and make sure the enemies don't know we're coming."

"Fine. You have an hour and a half. If a unit isn't ready by then, I'll be going on my own." The queen said. Benjamin simply stared at her in awe, not believing she was giving them an hour. He hadn't believed she was going to give in, or give them an hour. It wasn't enough to make all the preparations he needed, but it was more than he expected.

"Well? What are you standing there for? You have an hour and twenty eight minutes. Get going. You don't want to keep me waiting." She said, before turning and heading off to prepare herself. They had finally found out where the demons were hiding, where they were keeping her daughter. She had been kidnapped a little over seven months before, and everyone wanted to take their sweet time on preparing instead of getting her daughter back.

She was going to kill Jeb herself for taking her daughter.

**-Three Hours Later-**

They had finally found the hidden entrance into the manmade mountain holding hundreds of demons and no doubt hundreds of test subjects. They came in silently, the queen in the middle of the small group, knocking out every demon they came across. Benjamin, after 'convincing' one of the lab workers to tell them where to go, was leading tem toward where they believed the test subjects were being held.

They were about to creep around a corner when Benjamin held up a hand and then ran around the corner. The queen heard shuffling noises, a grunt, and then Benjamin called for them to come around the corner. When she walked into the hallway, Benjamin was crouched over a lab worker, his handcovering the mans mouth.

"You're gonna tell me where the princess is." He said, then scowled when the scientist shook his head. "Alright, I'll make a deal with you. You give me any information you have, and i won't let them kill you. How 'bout that?" Benjamin asked, signaling them behind his back. They all pulled out their weapons on que.

The man paled, and nodded his head at the clipboard he dropped when Benjamin surprised him. Multiple soldiers started towards the clipboard, but they all stopped when the queen headed towards it. She picked it up, looked through the list of numbers and names. She was right, there were hundrets of subjects. Her eye cought on her daughters, and she handed the clipboard to the soldier standing behind her, leaving them all behind her.

"Your majesty-" Benjamin called.

"Look for the other subjects. We're taking them home. I've got this." She said, and kept walking. she walked down multiple hallways, finally getting to the door that said _sub. 904. _She opened the door, took a step in and looked around for a second.

It was a plain grey room with a simple desk against one wall and a medical bed in the middle of the room. There was a lab worker next to the bed, adjusting what looked to be an IV and a heart monitor. She calmly walked closer to the man. He noticed her when she was about halfway across the room.

He stepped back, stumbling over the monitor wire. She got to him and knocked him out with one single blow to the jaw. She then walked over to the bed, to the small looking form under the blanket. She moved the blanket off of her daughter, cried out and fell to her knees next the the bed.

She reached over, ripped the velcro off of her wrists, and cradled her daughter up to her chest. She then stood and walked out of the room, carrying her daugher with her. When they met up with the rest of the team at the entrance, the queen saw that there were not many new people there.

"Benjamin." She called.

"Yes, your majesty." He replied.

"Is this all?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm terribly sorry. It seems that they knew we were coming, and didn't get to this part of the labs yet when we arrived. Most of the subjects were... executed before we arrived." He said, looking at the survivors.

"And Jeb?" She asked.

"We didn't find him. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You all did your best. That's all i can ask for." She said as they started moving out. When they were almost to the helicopter waiting for the queen and her daughter, her daughter shifted in her arms.

"Mommy? Where are we?" She croaked.

"Maxie. Thank god. It's okay, you're okay." She said, hugging her daughter to her chest.

"We're going home."

**A/N Hey guys. I'm remaking the old chapters, so it might take a while for the next one to come in. Also, this is my first story, so be gentle, please. R&R? ~****riz**


End file.
